Talk:Booker T. Bacon
I just noticed Ernie is named "Booker T." by a title card in The Big Show. The card also says he's Farina's brother, which makes it hard to claim Booker is different form Ernie or Sammy, which would make this page useless. One way to impose continuity is to say Booker T. and Sammy are both nicknames for Ernie, and Ernie and Farina's (and Pineapple, Mango, Pleurisy, Hector, Thermos, and one of the Trellises) last name is Bacon. Bacon is the only last name ever given to Ernie and Farina; Morrison and Hoskins are never used, and that's why I always avoid using those surnames when writing about the characters. Rjh 05:41, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Ernie Morrison's character page states that Booker T. is an alternate nickname for him. Yet this page indicates that Booker T. and Ernie are two separate characters. The two pages should probably be merged. Especially considering Farina is seen as both Ernie's and Booker T.'s younger sibling. Thoughts? Mtw12055 (talk) 15:49, April 15, 2014 (UTC) * I originally had Booker and Ernie as one bio; I don't recall why it was decided to give Booker his own bio. Thor2000 (talk) 22:41, April 15, 2014 (UTC) * I don't remember the reason splitting the two, I only remember adding the picture. It looks like I recognized a problem three years ago and suggested that this page was unnecessary then, but didn't get a response. Anyway, since I was involved, I undid the damage I may have created and put all the information on this page back on Ernie's. I think this page can now be deleted. The remaining question is do we want to do anything with the photo? Rjh (talk) 02:52, April 16, 2014 (UTC) * Save the image and the page. People looking for a bio on Booker would come looking for it. Thor2000 (talk) 17:26, April 17, 2014 (UTC) * If we do that then we should have a separate page for Sunshine Sammy, and pick out the films Ernie goes by that name or just Sammy. I think the best solution is to make the Booker T. Bacon page redirect to the Ernie page, just like Sunshine Sammy does now. Rjh (talk) 02:06, April 18, 2014 (UTC) * Good point. The Sunshine Sammy links (if any) should already link to Ernie. Both their characters should be a part of Ernie already too. As far as the image, maybe we can use it as a second image on whatever short it's from. Thor2000 (talk) 03:19, April 18, 2014 (UTC) * It's from Fire Fighters, but I don't think it's a good idea to include that on that main page since it could take away from that great early cast photo already there. I won't be upset if that photo is deleted. Or it could go on Ernie's talk page, and the picture there now on the actor's home or talk page. Of it could find a home in the Our Gang Comics pages.Rjh (talk) 03:32, April 18, 2014 (UTC) * we can keep the photo without deleting it; we can find a use for it somewhere eventually, even if its just a page not devoted to the rascals like the Our Gang History page. Thor2000 (talk) 17:14, April 19, 2014 (UTC)